You Can't Hold Me Down
by nightrain12345
Summary: There were too many things to hide, and her gender was going up first.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Disclaimer:__Wow__ I __never __put __this __on __before,__ since __I__ never __published __any __of__ my__ works__ anywhere __before!__ X3__ Anyways,__ the __story __and __characters,__ except __for __my __OCs, __do __not __belong __to__ me __but __the __rightful__ owner __Kazue__ Kato._  
>AN: Whew! I haven't updated in a week or so? Or two weeks? Time flies! Anyways, I decided to put this in so you guys can understand Aiko more, she's not just some random annoying girl who's stupid and frustrated at everything.<br>I'll try to update as fast as possible, but I'm a struggling sophomore! Please understand _ Also, I don't want to rush it and give you guys some halfhearted story, I really spent a lot of time on this and proofread!  
>Alright enough with my blabbering ;) Hope you guys enjoy! Tell me if you like it? :]]<p>

Plopping down her brown slouch bag, Aiko slides into the bus seat, exhausted. She's worn out as usual from work, it really sucked out her energy; she only gets 5 hours of sleep daily.

Struggling to keep her eyelids open, Aiko listens through her MP3 the explanation for her AP calculus problems. Reading a book on the bus hurts her eyes, plus she would always be too brainfried to work out any problems. However, falling asleep meant possibly missing her stop, wasting time and getting even less sleep overall. It was especially hard to keep awake today since the rain outside was pouring soothingly against her windows.

Aiko felt a tap on her shoulder and turns around, seeing a guy around her age (high school, maybe older to college) dressed in a grey hoodie, black jeans and white sneakers.

"Hey, do you mind moving over?" He said with a friendly smile. Aiko smiles back quickly gathers her bag into her lap, moving into the inside seat.

"Thanks. I'm Sakamoto Akira." He takes off the hoodie over his head and leans back in the bus seat, throwing his backpack over in front of him. "The weather seems to be like this lately, huh."

"Yeah, I hope it doesn't go on. It'll flood the balcony upstairs and the ceiling might leak water again." Aiko said. She blushed, realizing what she just said.

"Haha! That happens to me too, we always have to work fast to get out our buckets and stuff." Akira said. Aiko could tell that he was lying for her comfort; you can tell by his clothing and aura he was pretty well off. She smiles at him a bit, and bends down to rummage through her bag.

"Hey, drop by our café sometime. It's especially nice during rainy times like this, it's pretty relaxing." Aiko said, fishing out a business card.

"Wow, advertising already? Businesswoman!" Akira joked, taking the card.

"Whatever! Just remember to come." Aiko said, slapping his chest.

_Hajimoto __Street,__ Hajimoto__ Street__… __  
><em>"Oh! That's my stop!" Akira said, getting up and reaching in his pockets. "Oh, crap… hey, I'm missing 10 yen! Do you have any small change with you?"

"This had better not be your tactic to fish money out of me." Aiko said, grinning and reaching for her bag.

"Well, how's this? I'll pay you back when I go to your café." Akira said.

"Hmmm… That's a fair deal." Aiko lookes inside her bag and reaches for her wallet as Akira put his hoodie on again.  
>Suddenly, Aiko's hands are jerked to the side with her bag. Her things scattered on the floor, including her cell phone, wallet, tissue paper… and her envelope she got today for her month's salary. Aiko gapes at the floor, then looks up, seeing Akira's face. He has looks stoic and stares back at her with his auburn orbs. He bends down to snatch her most precious brown envelope and smirks at her as the bus jerks to a stop, the doors opening.<p>

"You didn't think I was into you, little girl?" Akira said softly, and then runs out the bus door as soon as it opened, throwing in his change for the bus fare, the money – her money – clanging in the metal slot.

Aiko stayed sitting on her bus seat, her eyes widened in shock. She hardly felt the stares and whispers around her. She falls on the floor, as tears start to form in her eyes.

_I__ was __robbed__… __I__'__m__ so __stupid,__ how __will __I__ face __mother __tonight?_

Aiko starts to pick up her things and squeezes her eyes shut, holding back her emotions. She felt like her heart was breaking into a million pieces, it was too hard to believe her luck. She sat there for rest of the bus ride, not bothering to get back on the seat.

After around twenty minutes, her stop arrived.

"_Kyoto __stop, __Kyoto __stop__…_" Aiko walks over quickly to the bus driver's deposit and beep stand and brushes her wallet over the stand. Walking outside, she realizes the rain was pretty heavy. She takes out her headphones, turns her mp3 off and puts her hoodie over her head. She's still in her work clothes – a simple black v-neck, black skinny jeans and her black converse shoes. Her hoodie is black as well, as she's working as a waitress and a tutor. Best to just keep things simple.

Although her hoodie is warm, it's not waterproof. The water started to soak through her thick layer of cotton. There wasn't any time to stop and wring out the water. Her feet splash into the water harder and she runs faster, closer and closer to home.

Finally Aiko sees her house from far away. It's an old apartment, but she loves it. The outside is rusty and the black iron gates have paint peeling off. However, there's a garden outside and it's full of lush carnations, poppies, tulips and lavender. There are also mint, parsley and rosemary bushes in a large section, planted by Aiko. She stops for a minute and leans down to sniff the flowers, picking some mint leaves for her dessert she'll make later. Plants and vanilla always seem to calm her down, they were always there for her with their aromas filling the air.

"Oh, crap!" Aiko said, glancing at her watch quickly. "_There__'__s__ no __time__ for __dawdling!__"_

Pressing buttons in her old creaky elevator, she checks herself for a bit in the old but clean mirror to make sure it doesn't look like she's miserable, and fumbles for her keys. Rushing out of the elevator, Aiko opens her door quickly.

_Mom's waiting!_

Bursting in the living room, she throws her bag to the side and quickly preheats the oven; she was going to make some chicken wings tonight, her mom and her love those the best.

"Mom, I'm home!" Aiko yells, she walks around in their small flat. It's not fancy at all, but simple and cozy. The floors are all made of wood, and they have warm brown throws and rugs over the floor. The walls are painted cream and chocolate, with photos hanged up neatly and Aiko's trophies and awards hung up neatly. Aiko opens the wooden door to her mother's bedroom and finds her mom, Saki, on her desk

Saki has her hair in a messy bun and her hand flying furiously around the bills, making marks here and there, writing in her account book… Aiko leans against the doorway quietly and bites her lower lip, worried.

_Another__ month__'__s__ end.__All__ those __bills, __they__ would__'__ve __been __paid __off __by__ now__…_

"Um, hey mom." Aiko said softly, walking in the room.

"Hey dear, back from work?" Saki replied, not looking up. When Aiko doesn't reply, she stopped punching numbers in the calculator and takes off her glasses, spinning the chair around to face Aiko. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I…" Aiko started, her voice cracking. "I got robbed today, mum, and it's all my fault!" Aiko burst into tears, holding her hands to her face and trying to wipe the tears trickling down her face.

"Oh sweetie…" Saki gets up and pulles Aiko into a hug as she sobbed harder into her mother's shoulder. Aiko feels her mom's warm hands moving her towards the bed. They both sit on the side of the covers as Aiko tries to calm down.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to…" Aiko said, burying her head into her mother's calming scent.

"Shhh, it's okay baby, we'll manage somehow, don't worry about it, we'll pull through." Saki said, rubbing Aiko's back soothingly and kissing the top of her head.

Aiko didn't know how long she cried for, she blubbered until her throat was hoarse, her eyes dry of tears and her body too exhausted to heave any more sobs. The last thing she remembered was her mom's sweet scent of vanilla and almonds from working in the café.

_I__ promise__ I__'__ll__ make__ things__ right,__ mum,__ no__ matter__ what __it __takes__…_


	2. Chapter 1  The Terrible Kickoff

Hello people! This isn't my first fanfiction but it's the first one I'm showing anyone else to read so please be easy on me :]

Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist will obviously never be mine. :'((

CHAPTER ONE - The Terrible Kickoff

**Half a year later...**

Aiko staggered to the boys dorm and leaned against a wall, clutching her waist. She looked down and saw her hand drenched in a bright, flashing red. She cursed and walked on.

Creaking open the front door as quietly as possible, she tiptoed upstairs and looked at the room numbers.

"109… 111… 113… oh, here it is…" Aiko said.

She turned the knob of the door to Okumura Rin's bedroom slowly, and pushed open the sheath of her long katana. She pulled it out and turned the silver blade, watching it toss glimmering lights dancing across the wooden, rusty hallway. Then, she slowly pushed open the door.

Rin snored and looked like he was about to fall off his bed. His drool covered his blankets, and he was smiling a bit in his sleep.

"Ugh. Why the hell did he tell me to come and clean up this dude? He looks like he'd get killed even without anyone trying… how can he not drown in his drool?" Aiko said.

She walked slowly and quietly over to his bed, shaking her short, blond hair to one side. It looked as though she was a boy from behind, although, if you looked closely, her feminine body outlines were evident from the simple grey t-shirt and black jeans she wore.

She took the katana over to the little childlike boy and placed it softly on his neck. Kneeling on his closer hand and reaching over him with her left, she secured him down. Leaning slowly down on him, she breathed into his neck softly. He smelt like how a man should smell – not sweaty, not like piss, but sweet and gentle, rough and husky. She let go of his arm and placed it softly on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was so familiar… just like -

"Shit." Aiko quickly shook her head furiously. She gripped her katana's handle and, flipping the blade around, she flicked her wrist and watched a thin line of red form on his neck.

Three things seemed to happen at once. First, she hesitated – something that was normal since this was her first kill. Second, her knee slipped a bit and she lost balance, sliding around on his arm. Third, his eyes popped open and he swiped at her blade with his free hand and closed his fingers around her small, smooth hand on the handle.

Aiko paused and looked taken back. He was sleeping so soundly… the realization of her probably getting killed slowly dawned on her, but all she could think about was how dizzy she was getting, his aroma sweeping over her and her waist pulsing with pain.

Okumura sat up and pinned her hand holding the sword onto the bed frame, his other hand pushed onto the bed behind her waist. He leaned toward her and whispered in her ear, "Who the hell are you?"

Aiko shivered, and placed her head on his shoulders.

"I…" and then she blacked out, the last thing she saw being his haze of blue hair tickling her face.

Cool, soft rays of sunlight splashed onto Aiko's bed covers. She opened her eyes, and slowly sat up. It was breaking dawn, and chilly. She pulled her warm, fluffy covers up higher and looked around.

Rubbing her head, she sighed. Trying to remember all the things that happened yesterday was hurting her head. Hesitating, failing, and having no where else to go now. He would kill her. No, even worse. He wouldn't let her off the hook that easily. Now, what's the problem causing this…

"Ohmygod. Where the frick is Okumura?" Aiko said, leaping out of her bed. Bad idea. She sank onto the floor, clutching her waist and biting her lower lip so hard it bled.

"Ugh." It was the only word she could muster out. Her body stiffened when she heard the door creak open.

"So, you're awake now." A voice came from above.

"… Okumura-kun." Aiko leaned her head onto her bedpost and looked up at Rin's brother, Yuiko.

"How are you? Feeling any better?" He said.

"… Yeah."

"It's been one day and a half since you came that night, by the way. You've been sleeping for quite a while."

"… I see."

"Here, I'm laying down –"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Aiko looked at Yuiko angrily. "You should've killed me! Don't you know what I was doing?"

"What, you want to die that badly?" Yuiko said, placing down some plastic package on her nightstand.

"No, of course not! But… why?" Aiko said, looking down.

"Because, I know that you could never be someone who wanted to kill anyone. I can tell." He smiled. I just huddled closer to the bed frame.

"… You want to be a doctor, right? Thanks for treating my wounds." Aiko said.

"It actually wasn't me. Rin carried you to the infirmary and a lady helped you treat your wounds. Don't worry, she's seen a lot of naked men before, not mentioning you were only half naked."

Aiko suddenly remembered her wig. Plus, her boobs were only cup A – something she loathed but loved at the moment. Since she was wearing an oversized hospital dress, you couldn't tell her gender very well.

"Well… it's awkward." Aiko coughed, then stood up. "What is that?" Aiko quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, this? It's your uniform. For True Cross Academy. I'm expecting you have nowhere to go back now since you failed?" Yuiko said.

Aiko winced but thought quickly. Transferring meant escaping the son of the devil (oh the irony. Not Rin.) and having a place to stay, a place to eat and a place to study even more to be an exorcist. For now, anyways.

Aiko forced out a smile. "Wow… that's really nice of you. Thanks. Can I change now?"

"Sure!" Yuiko said. Aiko didn't let slip at how Yuiko tried to hide his surprise in her calmness. She struggled not to smirk, then realized Yuiko wasn't moving.

"… Alone, please." Aiko said stiffly.

"You like your privacy."

"No shit, Sherlock." Aiko narrowed her eyes and grabbed the clothes covered in a plastic wrapper. "I'm going to go out for some shopping. I won't be going to school today." Then, she stalked off the washroom seeing that Yuiko still stood there unmoving. She didn't want to see his amused expression anyways. No satisfaction given to him.

Changing into her uniform, she adjusted her tie and looked at herself. She was too… scrawny to be a boy. Sighing, she looked away from the staring mirror. It would have to do. Frowning at how the uniform hugged at her slim waists and light folds under her breasts, she realized no matter how small her boobs were, her body just screamed feminine. Her face was even more obvious. She knew that Yukio must have found out she was a girl. He wasn't someone stupid.

Aiko sighed again, and then took off her wig. She untied the bundle of hair curved up on her head and felt her long, wavy golden brown tresses fall on her waist. Her hair was tinted with shades of light orange and streaks of warm yellow. She fluffed it a bit, looking at herself in the mirror. Her huge crimson orbs were certainly a stand-out and her high nose and cheekbones plus her small cherry lips were too obvious.

"Aurghhhhhhhhh!" Aiko groaned and stormed out of the washroom.

Walking on the streets of Japan, shopping for contacts was relaxing. Aiko stopped for some coffee after her long shopping spree and flopped down on one of the soft couches and sipped her vanilla coffee. No sugar, just cream and vanilla, just how she likes it.

Peeking into her bags, she pulled out some hazel contacts and her wonderful gadgets for tomorrow. She didn't buy any girl clothing because there wouldn't be any time for her to use it. After finishing the coffee, Aiko threw her cup away and left the shop, dragging her feet back to the academy. True, it was beautiful. But she couldn't focus on the European flair buildings, clear fountains, tall cream brick clocktowers or even the gorgeous gardens and sidewalks. She was too worried for tomorrow. Would she be kicked out if they found out her gender?

Aiko stopped in her tracks. _Why__ am __I __trying__ to __hide __my __gender?__ It __doesn__'__t __make __sense__ at __all,__why __am__ I __so __uneasy __about __this?_

Aiko's intuition, apparently, was quite sharp. Her question was also answered immediately. She frowned as she caught something fluttering on the floor. It seemed out of place on the clean cobblestone floor, a piece of paper laying face down and quivering in the wind.

She walked slowly to the paper and reached down to pick it up. Flipping it over, her eyes widened.

Yanamura Aiko

WANTED BY THE VATICAN

Reward: 100,000 (Around $1000 US.)

Aiko twitched at the picture drawn on the paper. It was amazingly drawn, the details perfect. Anyone would be able to recognize her if they saw this.

A soft flapping came from above her, like unusual gusts of wind lapping around in the air. She looked up in time to see all these paper ransoms showering down the sky like golden rain. The students stopped in their tracks and held out their hands, some catching the flyers and some bending down to pick them up.

"… Shit."

AN: $1000 US is indeed not that much. The Vatican is probably just flooding the money, since they don't seem to care much about people, thus probably stealing a lot of money from normal people. However, if you've ever watched One Piece, Luffy's ransom money is 3,000,000. That's 3 million. And my OC is definitely not even CLOSE to how awesome Luffy is And so neither will be her ransom.

I love you all like how my cat loves her food! Tell me how you think?


	3. Chapter 2 An Assassin as a New Student

Chapter 2 – An Assassin as a New Student

This chapter is dedicated to XxxRazorBladeRomanceXxx, the first ever to review! Thanks a bunch, love youu! :]]

Alright I know that I haven't updated in a while, sorry people! I was really busy last week since we had 4 tests, 2 presentations and 1 project due in 3 days! Anyways, I have a day off today so I'll work hard!

Aiko's POV

Introduction, classes, lunch, a bit blurred up sleeping and socializing, and then more classes. Could the day get any longer? I sighed for the millionth time, packing my bags up.

"Akira, basketball?" Some guys grinned at me. What were their names again…? I twitched. I was always a bit awkward with everyone, especially with guys. My mother had the popularity and beauty – beautiful, golden hair with glowing skin. She could talk to anyone with ease and everyone loves her. I just have dull brownish hair, boring white skin (nothing compared to my mother's silky milk complexion). God added a huge splash of awkward-ness in me when I was made, I think.

"Akira?" I stiffened as someone called my name again.

"Oh, erm… N-No way man. Got all this homework." I grinned in what I hoped was manly.

"Nerd. If you stay so girly, you're never going to get a chick." One of the guys with a buzz cut grinned back. He was actually pretty cute.

"Shut up. I bet I'll get one faster than any of you guys." I lied.

The other guys just roared with laughter, then left chuckling. I raised her eyebrows and went back to packing. Although I pretended to look normal, I felt really happy. They're all so nice to me; I just hope that they might consider me as friends. I'm so lucky to even have the privilege of talking to people and being myself at school.

The clock chiming shook me from my thoughts. Well, off to cram school, I guess. Lovely.

Walking past the hallways, I saw a small white dog with long hair. My eyes widened and I quickened my pace. _Mephisto...? What the hell is he doing here?_

I walked a bit faster and felt the small dog smooth past me, brushing across my shoulders.

"_Shit. __My__ shoulders__…__?__" _I looked at Mephisto in his original form. He smirked at me and drawled out his words carefully.

"You failed."

"What the hell do you want. Kill me, it doesn't matter."

"What's the point of killing such a great student? One who even left her best friend to die?" Mephisto said.

"…" I glared at him, her blood fuming and boiling. I wanted to torture him. "What do you know?"

"Everything, dear. I won't kill you. I want you to observe, and then follow my orders when I tell you to attack."

"Why do you want him dead so bad?"

"Tsk, tsk… I don't want him dead. This is all just a test, all just a game. We are all pawns that depend on his movements, his control, his choices." Mephisto grinned, then tipped his hat and was gone.

I staggered a bit leaned against the wall weakly. I didn't care about whatever Okumura Rin was, now that he isn't my target anymore. All I could think about was his taunt. __I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you…__

A rush of people ran past me, and I wearily caught a dash of blue hair. Slowly pulling the strap of her book bag up, I pushed off the wall and walked towards her after school lessons.

I threw the door open, and met the gazes of all her classmates. Showing no emotions was what I had to do. Emotions were weaknesses. My lips drawn, I walked to an empty table next to a table with a girl with short, blond hair sitting down. Throwing my bag on the table, I eyed my classmates again. It hurt how I couldn't be friends with any of them. If I did, my emotions would just get in the way more. What if Mephisto had another plan for me? I couldn't fail him again.__

__Mother… It'll be alright. At least I can be myself at school and at home, with you.__

I felt the people noticing her features. What they were thinking was probably… _disgusting._

I bought a new set of oversized uniforms, some huge big rimmed glasses, braces and had on a wig with messy hair like Rin's, except it was red. My wig-hair was probably the only trait that wasn't just plain ugly. My red orbs were covered by the hazel contacts I bought, purposely blocking out any signs of delight shining from my eyes. I was already dull enough, now I can't imagine how much worse I must seem.

I forced myself to focus on what I had to do – making a good impression doesn't matter.

"Hi. My name is Yanamura Akira." I said.

Yukio walked in the classroom with a smile plastered on his face. I tried not to look at him since I felt bad for yelling at him last time. I think it might have been the stress; he's not even mean or anything.

"Now, as we can all see, we have a new student. His name is Akira-kun." Yukio smiled at everyone, setting his books down. "Please treat him kindly."

"Whaaat? Why is he so small?" The class looked at me curiously. I continued smiling faintly, laughing bitterly inside. __Look at all their faces. They're so freaked by how ugly I look.__

"Alright people, quiet down." Yukio said. "Hey, have any of you guys seen Shima?"

I was on my way to Yukio to get my textbooks when I froze. "_Shima__…__?__"_

Then I got up and quickly grabbed the textbooks from Yukio's hand. _"It's impossible. I'm so tired of waiting. I'm so tired of being disappointed. This can't go on any longer… The Shima I know already died." _I lowered my eyes and started walking back to my seat.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I saw him this morning; he wanted me to tell you he's going on a trip to Europe. He wanted to learn more about exorcists all over the world, and apparently he has a relative living in Vienna." A girl with purple hair said.

"Why didn't he just go and sign up for an absence sheet… Now I have to do it for him." Yukio said. "This is so last minute! Do you know how long he's going to be there?"

"Two weeks." Another guy with brown hair and blonde streaks said. He looked kind of pissed off, for some reason. "I think he told me about this yesterday… Something around that."

"Alright, thanks Izumo, Bon. Well then… Why don't we go on a little trip ourselves?" Yukio said. "We were planning a trip to go on a one week field trip… Why don't we go ourselves?"

Everyone grinned and cheered, except for the blondie next to me, who had little drops of sweat flying around as she frantically tried to persuade everyone to wait for Shima.

"Where are we going though, Yukio?" Rin said. I twitched at hearing his voice. I hope he doesn't recognize me or just won't bring it up.

"Hmm… to the Caribbean's! How's that?" Yukio said.

Everyone jumped up and cheered, pumping their fists in the air. I just looked down and smiled a little.

_The Caribbean's, huh… that's where I met you, Shima. That's where it all began._

AN: Haha Bon always looks pissed, don't you guys agree? Anyways, good news~ I already have my plot all planned out :3 It took me some time but I didn't want this to just be some story with only twists and no storyline. I hope it doesn't disappoint! I'll try and update as fast as I can on weekends, tell me anything that you like or dislike (constructive criticism is welcome!) so you can either make my day or tell me how I can improve, haha! Thanks a bunch!


End file.
